Appeal From a Far Age2 of 6 - World of WondersPart 1
by Mister Dim
Summary: In more one try to rules the world,the doctor Drakken steal a statue with a hidden carrel where are the legendary Setna papyrus.Doing a test,he raises a Egyptian mummy.However,he mummy have her own plans and keep a awesome secret!
1. Chapter 1

**World of Wonders**

**Part 1**

The Possible family had gathered for breakfast around the table round cherry. Dr. Ann had taken a chair in the attic for extra Nebit and when Jim asks who that extra seat was; her mother told her they had a guest at home. The twins are already curious and would ask more questions when Nebit into the kitchen, still yawning and saying "Sorry! I am afraid I overslept! "The light of day, the beauty of Nebit snatches all. In his body of generous curves, the nightshirt to sleep became a tight micro-dress, so enhancing the exotic beauty speculate the young woman. Even Kim, who had only seen Nebit naked, is fascinated.

In turn, Nebit look at family and put food on the table. There was an orange round cake with chocolate icing in the center, already reduced by one third its original sizes. A stack of five pancakes with honey. A small glass jar with honey and a red plastic handle. Kim's father had before him a plate with two fried eggs, three slices of bacon and pancakes. The twins, two slices of cake and a pancake each, plus a great cup of yogurt, half full. A twisted, three pancakes and a large glass of orange juice. Had two pancakes and a slice of cake on the plate of Dr. Ann, who was holding a glass jar with orange juice.  
The twins cannot contain himself: "WOW! THAT HOT BABE!" - The same cry at the same time. This doctor gets angry, "JIM AND TIM! Have manners! This is Nebit. She was stolen by Drakken and his henchmen, who left without anything. She guest staying here until her sister recovers her things. Now, behave! "Dr. James, who had barely Nebit noticed last night, is taken from a sudden clumsiness, and try to pick up the salt shaker, it lets you skip the salt shaker from acrylic Hand rolls off the floor, passes through the legs of Nebit and, when beating on the wall. Trying being helpful, she says, "They can leave, I caught!"

And turning on hes heel, if Nebit move to down. When she do this, the nightshirt rises to the waist and pink panties - lent by Kim-enter in the trench of the buttocks, leaving the show two thirds of the young woman's ass.  
Dr. Ann drops of orange juice in the jar on the floor. Listening the noise, Nebit rises rapidly and look the Possible family. She sees eyes wide and jaws dropped, staring at her. The orange juice, spreading through on the floor. Without understand what happened, she asks, with the greatest innocence, "Your jar! What's wrong?" Jim is the first to break the atmosphere of stalemate: "Do not worry! These things are cheap! - Exclaims, with a look of ecstasy on the face. Tim adds: "It was a small price, so we can start the day with a slice of the Paradise!"

Even more confusing, Nebit says: "Sorry, I do not understand. How so? "Dr. Ann is furious with the youngest children," JIM AND TIM! YOU ... "Right now, you hear the sound of honking, coming from outside the house. Jim and Tim rushed drink the rest of the yogurt, and take the slices of cake. "The school bus arrived!" - Tim says "Bye Mom! Bye Nebit!" - Complete Jim. The two run off, leaving no time to think about some mother punishment. The Dr. Ann tells her daughter: "Kim, help me here with the jug." The girl gets up to pick up the pieces, pick up a pipe cleaner and then pass a cloth to clean the floor mess. When they look back at the table, see that Nebit sits, hands folded in her lap and her head lowered. "What happened?" - Kim asked, worried. "I teased an accident on this family too! I'm no acting like a good guest!  
Seeing the grief of Nebit, Dr. Ann feels sorry for her and calm down on the issue. "Do not be so strict with yourself, baby! Were insignificant things! Now please eat! What do you want?" Seeing that he had been forgiven, Nebit gets excited. "This cake looks appetizing. And that thing that boys were drinking has a smell so good!" "Oh yes! peach yogurt!" - says Dr. Ann. - "It's great for kids on stage growth, as the twins. At last, is a product based on milk, and peach has various vitamins and minerals, which is also very good! Want to take? "What Nebit can understand those words are enough to make decide it."Yes, I want to take this as yogurt and a piece of cake."

Dr. Ann cut three slices of cake, and fills a cup with yogurt. When she finishes for food, Nebit fold the arms beside the body, raising his palms together and, shutting his eyes, spoke a few phrases in your native language. Kim and parents exchanged looks full of confusion and amazement. None of them understood a word of what was Nebit talking. Until Kim, who had traveled halfway across the world, could not remember ever hearing anything that sounds like similar. As soon as Nebit ends, Kim decides to venture a guess: "You. ... like to pray before meals?" "Yes, I have this habit since that girl."My parents taught me." - Concludes Nebit, grabbing and biting a piece of cake.  
The rest of the meal passes without any problems. Nebit solves learn more about their hosts. "As their parents work, Kim?" I am a neurosurgeon! "- Dr. Ann says." I work with rockets at the space center. "- Says the father replies Kim. As Nebit leave anyway." They seem to be important things! "" Well, I do not deny that open the minds of others to deal with trauma in the hospital there is something of great responsibility!"- says Dr. Ann. "Staying managing takeoffs rocket is more bureaucratic, but also carries serious decisions. After all, rockets cost millions of dollars! Nebit agrees with a nod, trying to hide his concern with the little they had managed to understand. "Kim's mother is a doctor! I cannot let her touch me! If she finds out my secret, I'm in big trouble! "

After the breakfast, there is a new problem. Kim needs to go to school and parents, for their respective jobs. What to do about Nebit? It offers a solution. "I want to stay here. I swear by the gods to take care of your home as if it were mine! "Other people would have been afraid to leave his home in the hands of an unknown, but Kim's parents feel Nebit was someone they could trust. James's father, Kim says, "Well, you might find it annoying spinning alone in an empty house all day! But if you get bored, you can watch TV!" Nebit looks at the large LCD screen and question. "And how do I use this device?"The Possible are surprised that question before, but Kim takes the initiative, handing the remote to Nebit and showing how to use it, and give him the magazine that carried the programming of channels. "If you want to eat something,

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

**Dicionário - ****Ver dicionário detalhado**

just go to the kitchen! - Complete Dr. Ann. The bus horn is heard and Kim before her leave, her mother whispers in your ear: "Come back once you finished the class, to go to the mall to buy some clothes for Nebit." So, then leaves.

Nebit sits alone inside the house; she starts a random search at TV. Sees the start of a documentary on the evolution of medicine and hospitals, watches with great interest, being happy with the compliments to physicians of ancient Egypt, as shown in several pioneering surgical techniques and the use of the first antibiotics. Then she turns off the TV, putting up around the house. Just open the doors and watch the rooms, but without going into any then. At around noon, his empty stomach growls and she goes into the kitchen where it picks up cookies and take more yogurts. Backing to the room, look at the bookshelf and among the books you find one whose title calls attention: "Myths and Legends of Antiquity." She sits up, and already beginning to read near the end, find something familiar: "No way! But how is it possible?" She all the relevant passage and then is immersed in deep thoughts for a long time. Leaf through a magazine and TV programming, a channel devoted to classic movies, you see a title which sounds to him like an irony of fate: The Mummy, 1932. It tunes to the channel just in time they appear and watch the opening credits to the end. Then see a debate between critics and moviegoers, which compared with similar productions that film later, filled with sophisticated special effects, which has some scenes shown, followed by analysis, some inflame. When everything ends well, Nebit turn off the TV.

Lost in thought, almost took a shock when you hear the noise of the school bus door opens and starting. Kim enters, accompanied by Monique, who opens her eyes wide to see Nebit. Nebit, this is Monique, my best friend! Monique this is Nebit! "" Wow, Kim! foreign friend is very beautiful! "- exclaims Monique. Nebit gets embarrassed, but before she can say something, your stomach growls again." Nebit! You've got so far without eating anything? "- Kim asked, surprised and worried."There I ate cookies and drank yoghurt hours ago" It must have been for several hours! "- Monique replies, startled." Let's go kitchen right now! "- Kim says, grabbing her wrist Nebit.

As soon as mom comes, go to the mall, and I do not see it that faint from hunger as we walk the halls "(" Shopping? What is this?) - Nebit question itself. Kim and Monique work fast. A handle slices of bacon, cheese and eggs, the other a skillet and corn oil. Soon, they ready for a hot sandwich Nebit. Kim also cut three slices of orange cake. Part four in an apple, take the seeds and put in a smaller plate, next to the sandwich. For completeness, fills three cups of soda. Kim and Monique start eating the cake. Nebit lifts her arms and make the same prayer he had done in the morning. Monique looks at it, puzzled. Kim tries to memorize the words. Only then Nebit try the sandwich, and is fascinated. "This is delicious!" "Do not exaggerate! -Kim says - It's just a sandwich! "(" Strange name, but the taste is great! ")

After eating the sandwich, Nebit looks at the cup. The drink dark in color, with small bubbles rising to the surface, let it intrigued. She takes a sip and exclaimed surprise: "This drink strange tickle in my tongue!" The way he talks, it seems like you never drank soda in the life "- says Monique, a tone unintentional joke. Nebit unresponsive and is alternating between the cake and soda. Finally, eat the apple. ("This exotic fruit is tasty!") At the end of the meal, she stands aside, watching Kim and Monique washing dishes and glasses, to then put them on the rack.

Then they go in the room and start talking. Monique says, "Kim told me you're from Egypt. But you seem not Muslim "(" Muslim? What is this? It must be something connected to any religion!) "No, I'm not ... Muslim. I follow other belief. But I fear that nobody else out there cares about her today. "By saying this, Nebit lowers his eyes. The sadness in her face is so great that Kim and Monique become distressed. "I'm sorry Nebit! - Monique says. I did not want to hurt her. "All right, my child. Not your fault. I think it must be a consequence of the passage of time. Nothing is eternal under the sun. I myself am only a faint echo of the past. "Intrigued, the girls exchange glances without understanding the meaning of those words. Kim tries to cheer her guest. "Nebit Hey, tell me what you did to pass the time?" Nebit chooses not say anything about the porn, preferring to talk about the documentary on the hospitals. "If you want to know more, ask your mommy, she works in!" "And what is her service?" Neurosurgery "" And what is it exactly?"Kim is intrigued, but it explains the best. "Amazing! A friend of mine also did this type of operation, but with fewer resources. "Right now, you hear the sound of an approaching car. Kim runs to the window, "It's Mom! Good! Soon we can go shopping to buy clothes for you Nebit! "" What? But I cannot accept that! It would be overkill on my part! "It does not say that! - Kim retorts. Moreover, you cannot stay locked in here with this nightshirt to sleep "" But what she will wear to go shopping?"- Question Monique. Kim thinks a bit and has an idea:" I know! She can use that to my beige especially over the nightshirt and put on one of my sandals. "So saying, the cheerleader is a sign that the Nebit to accompany him to the room. Then, on arriving in the room, Kim says, "Mama, Monique can come with us practical help in choosing the clothes Nebit?" "Of course Kim! It's a great idea!"

Arriving at the mall, is stunned Nebit given the size of the place, the movement of people, windows and lights. Neither can say anything, meaning the head almost into a tailspin. Ann is troubled by how people looked at Nebit. ("Nonsense! I know the above is just an improvisation, but may not have been that bad!) First, Ann bought some things at a supermarket, including a toothbrush. Next, they go into a clothing store, where Nebit begins experiencing a series of costumes, to see what would look good in it. Monique and Kim are puzzled with the way Nebit fumbled all, to experience the bra. Was if it had never used it before! Nebit choose a mini ice-green dress with a generous neckline U, and red panties and bra (size 40D) of type half-cup, frontal hook. On the feet, a black leather sandal. Kim takes to buy some clothes for her.

Out, discovers that her mother had also been shopping and to add everything up, the cashier says Dr. Ann, "Congratulations! Her purchase was $ 50! This gives you the right to take a toast!"

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

**Dicionário - ****Ver dicionário detalhado**

And it shows a box with several golden pendants. Looking at them, Nebit loose an exclamation of astonishment." Something wrong? - Monique. Nebit question points to an Ankh cross. "Like it?-Ann asks" So, you can be with him! "I do not know if I should!" "Why, of course I do!" - Ann says, picking up the pendant and chain from the hands of the seller, to then put the jewelry on the neck of Nebit. " It was beautiful on you! "-Kim says excitedly." Really! - Monique. Is ads almost as if you had ever used! "Nebit is shaken to hear those words, but manages to hide it." ("You have no idea how much is right, my child!")

Upon leaving the store, the group attracts even more attention than earlier. The all eyes were directed to decide Nebit. Ann goes to a boutique, where you buy makeup for herself and daughter. Kim and Monique Nebit help to choose the makeup, rouge bluish pink, purple shadow and lipstick plum color. At output, the noise becomes even greater as the exotic beauty of the young woman had been enhanced due to maximum. Photos were whistles and cell phones, a half after other side.

The agitation, a blond boy of twelve, who was making purchases with the father, you know the phone and call a colleague, "Hey Jim! This is Paul! "Jim Possible answers:" Speak! What is swagger? "" Man, I'm here at the mall with daddy! Your mother, Kim and her friend are here; along with that girl you spoke a foreign school there! Look, I thought you and Tim were exaggerating when they said how beautiful she was, but now I see she's still hotter than you speak! The mall is just a big mess! All adult men are drooling for it, including my father! If my mom was with us, would be beating him! "And there's going to take pictures, Paul?" "Of course! Otherwise, our classmates will never believe it! My goodness, how hot and gorgeous she is! I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Shortly afterwards, the car pulled away from Ann Possible shopping. Kim, beside his mother could not hide his indignation at what happened: "Whistles! Cheers pimps! Declarations of love and marriage proposals, several of them coming from married men! Couple Fights! Thousand of photos from cell phones! Also, do not know how the shopping was not flooded, the way all those big guys drooled! "In the back seat Nebit asks anxiously:" But because all such chaos? By chance I chose a very ordinary clothes or outrageous? I behaved improperly? "It was not your fault, dear!" - Ann says, looking at the rearview mirror. "That's right!" - Complete Monique, sitting beside Nebit. "The real culprits were those male chauvinist pigs, each with a head full of dirty thoughts!" Nebit had no idea what would be the "male chauvinist pigs" but judging by how Monique had said, should not be anything good.

Monique After leaving home, Ann returns home with her daughter and the guest eat. Upon entering the room, faced with James (the father of Kim) and the twins, who had returned from three schools. Nebit are flabbergasted when they saw in their new outfits. "We went to the mall, buy some costumes for Nebit, while Kim does not recover her things "- Ann says -" So what do you think? "James is the first to say, still fascinate:" It was a wonderful, darling! "In turn, Kim focuses his attention on the brothers. See Tim whispered something in her left ear of his brother, who retorts with another whisper in your ear right Jim.

Upset, she approaches, saying, "You'd better stop it!" If they are thinking with Nebit hurt her, know that you have to see me! "" Now Kim, because you always think badly of us? "- Jim asked, blushing. "He's right Kim" - Nebit says, approaching the boys. "His brothers did nothing!" "Yeah, we did nothing!" - Responds to double in chorus. "Nebit Sorry, you do not know that double as me! They may seem little angels, but learners are authentic imps! "Jim and Tim say anything, merely by his hands behind him and look up, with the most innocent face of the world, which does nothing to improve Kim humor. James tries to appease the spirits.

"Kids, go watch some TV while his mother prepares dinner." "Good idea, Dad!" - Tim exclaims, rushing to pick up and remote control and switching on a channel which was running a science fiction movie, spaceships involved in a battle full of shots of lasers. Jim Nebit grabs her hand and leads toward sofa. Kim cannot stop the brothers sat on each side of guest. Annoyed, she keeps an eye on the double, without notice the astonishment with which Nebit saw the movie, almost without blinking or moving, in sharp contrast to the excitement of the boys.

At dinner, with roast beef as a main dish and fruit jam as Possible dessert. The family remains silent while Nebit closes his eyes and raised his arms folded on the body, to calm pray. The dinner takes place, but Ann feels a tip jealousy, to notice the stares that her husband drove to guest. After all done eating, the twins take Nebit the hands but when they start taking her to the room saying, "Come watch TV with us!", the mother called their attention: "Kids, before you should brush your teeth! By the way, here is your toothbrush, Nebit!" A young woman picks up the brush, still inside the pack and looks puzzled for that strange object, while the boys protest.

So Nebit have an idea and says with a beautiful smile, "Come on, kids! Let´s brush our teeth together!" The duo is fascinated and climbs into the bathroom, and Kim Nebit following them .When the boys pick up their brushes and put toothpaste on them, Nebit asks them: "You can do this for me?" Jim is quick to obey, but how he finishes in the folder, the brother grabs her hand and the brush extends into the guest. Almost out fight between them. Nebit again to calm them by saying: "Boys! We came here to brush your teeth, right? With a dreamy expression on his face, they respond together," Yeah, right! "Kim is astonished to see the facility with which the guest was made to obey by that devilish duo. The twins start brushing with Nebit imitating their movements, trying to make it appear that she was accustomed to that act, when in fact he was doing it first. Then, along with the family Possible, Nebit watch the evening news and then to an NBA basketball game, again flanked by Jim and Tim

After the game, Ann tells the children: "Kids, its bedtime!" "Mama, let us stay here a little longer, we want to watch some drawings next to Nebit!" - Says Jim. "Yeah, lets! "- say Tim, in a tone of supplication. Irritated, Kim says, "Let them with me, mother! I will drag them into the room even if by the ears!" Nebit spoke in a tone of mild and conciliatory voice says: "I have a better solution, Kim!" - E leaning forward to twins, says: "If you come with me now, I'll tell you a story about monsters, demons and gods of ancient Egypt!" - she says patting the boys on his head. "Cool!- they answer. Then, holding the hands of Nebit, the pair came into the room without further protests, to the surprise of parents and older sister. Kim's father says: 'I've never seen these two go to bed so, so peacefully! Nebit seems to have a way with kids, honey!

Ann agrees with her husband:" Yeah, it looks as if she has children at home! "The comment makes Kim retorted:" But Mom, do not talk nonsense! Nebit should take only about 23 years, maximum 25 ! In the room, already wearing their pajamas, listen to Jim and Tim's story Nebit, totally different from anything they had ever heard before. When she finishes, she kisses the forehead and they soon fell asleep. Kim and her parents, who had stopped in the hallway to listen, were also fascinated with the story narrated by the guest.  
When she closes the bedroom door, they greet each other. "Congratulations, Nebit! You must be a nanny, it is great with children!" - Ann notes. "Yeah, I like to have it on hand, because these two are experts at me crazy!" - Says Kim " . The story told was fascinating! Should write a book about it! - James points out. "Please, sir Possible, do not overdo it! I do not have so much talent! "" My dear - says Ann - You're too modest! "Nebit smiles awkwardly. "Then closing his eyes with the palms of the hands and shows his arms folded on the body, she utters a sentence in a language that nobody understands." Nebit Sorry, but what did you say? "Ask James." I sorry, I spoke in my language. In its means, "Good evening everyone! May Isis protect your dreams!" Kim and parents look at each other, without understanding why those words, but feeling comforted by them. No slow for everyone in the house is sleeping. Meanwhile, so far away, Drakken's lair, the mad scientist's computer continues relentless in its task of deciphering the contents of the second papyrus...

The next day over coffee in the morning without anyone noticing, Kim supports a piece of paper on the chair with a pencil, note the words spoken by Nebit in prayer. Alone in the house of Possible Nebit decides to stay another time. She watches TV sports programs, interviews, television news. Do two small meals and finally turns his attention to a channel where there is a documentary talking about the Old Egypt. When the program ends, she was falling head down, trying to assimilate all this information, some of them very disturbing, as the arrival of the Islamic religion in its ancient homeland. Even was struggling with the task when he hears the doorbell ring and it will open the door.

To her surprise, is facing Jim and Tim, and behind them, fourteen other boys. "Who are all them?" - she asks for the twins. "They are our fellow students!" replied Jim. "Yeah, they came here to watch a movie with us! It is cold! "Slang leaves Nebit so confused that she says nothing, while the gang of boys, aged between 10 and 13 enter the house, all looking Nebit from head to toe. Some exchange comments among them, to photograph the whispers. Others discreetly. One of the boys goes to the DVD player and put a film. "It's the Street Fighter Alpha," says one Afro-American boy. While the credits start to pass, Nebit question: "What kind of movie is that?" "A film by action, with lots of punches! "say another boy." And do not forget the Chung-Li! "- adds a third. "Who is she?" - Nebit asks for whom the name not says anything. "Oh, you'll soon see!" - Responds Jim. The movie is not slow to start and beating too. Nebit, awed by violence, not the strip eyes off the screen, without noticing that the boys (which knew the color film) were more interested in it.

After some time, Tim says, "Hey Nebit, you could go La cuisine, we make popcorn in the microwave?" "Sorry, I do not know how to use this as a microwave." Fright is in general. Jim not pressed. "Hey Bill, go with the Nebit, and lend a hand to her!" One boy, brown hair stands up and goes to the kitchen along with Nebit. While the two depart, Jim whispers something into the ear of a black-haired boy, who replies: "But because it has to be mine?" "Well Steve, because he has no camera!" - Jim answered. "But do not worry! - Tim says - We'll send you the material via e-mail! "Resigned, the boy gets up, pulls a cell phone pocket, knelt near the shelf slope the machine on the floor and pushes it down the furniture. When Nebit and Bill return, the boys pretend to watch the movie. Quietly, Tim flashes to Steve. The boy gropes his pockets and says, "Oh no! I lost my cell phone! "The others look around and the floor, pretending search. So Tim says, with the greatest poker face:" Look Nebit! Steve The phone is downstairs from the shelf! Please go get it! It that the film will arrive in good part, and we do not want to miss it! "

Without realizing the frame, Nebit gets up and walks towards the bookcase. The boys pull out their cell phones, starting a festival of films and photos, which increases when Nebit kneels on the floor and the mini-skirt up, exposing the butt of a brunette young woman, enhanced by red panties, style wing-flick .Everyone stops, holding their breath, when a gray-haired boy stands up and squats dark, hitting several shots with the phone only six inches away from the Nebit hips.  
"By Isis, I did it!" - Says Nebit. The boy back to his chair and joins stumbling along with the others. All keep their phones in pockets or in school rucksacks. Nebit rises, happily holding the cell phone. So, looking at the seat, she asks: "But because his gray-haired friend is so red?" "Does not worry, Mike sometimes have it!" Here is your device! "- Nebit says, leaning back to deliver the phone to the boy Steve, who is neither breathless speech, blushing while looking into the neckline of the blouse generous Nebit, whose bust was only eight inches away from your face."T-t-thanks!" he says when he can recover his voice. "By Isis, you're too red! It will be a contagious disease? "It's nothing more Nebit!" - Jim says - Sit down and watch the movie with us! "Without realizing what happened, Nebit agrees and turns his attention to the screen. Jim and Tim were overjoyed with the success of their plan.

Seventeen minutes later, the movie finish and Jim asks:"Hey Nebit, can you do a little please to us?" But the fun over few minutes later, when the boys listen someone arriving. And just some they have time enough to stand up or keep the cells, before of the door open and Kim enter. She look surprised to the boys bunch around Nebit, that was sit on the couch, with the left foot over the cushion, with both hands on the knee. The Egyptian babe says: Hay Kim! You little brothers and their friends were seeing a battle movie called "Street Fighter". When it over, then ask to keep some images mines with this tiny devices!"

After sometime of silence, Kim frowning asks the brothers: "I demand an explanation right now, brats!" Kim says: "Look Nebit, knowing these two, I doubt that the reason was really that! Come on, brats! - Kim says approaching the brothers with a scary expression - Tell the truth now! "The thing is further complicated because Kim's mother enters the room and looks perplexed for the gang of boys crowded in the chair and around her."H-Hello, Mrs. Possible!" - says Mike-We came to see a movie but now we're off! "Those words serve as a cue to the band that stands up, picks up the folders and takes off the door that Ann Possible had left open. Ann had left looks bleak for the couch and the floor filled with popcorn or whole scraps.

Annoyed, tells the children: "Jim and Tim! You'd better pick up the vacuum cleaner to clean up this mess!" Twins grumble but soon come alive again when Nebit says, with a lovely smile: "Do not worry, I will help them!" Nebit! - Kim says, still angry, you should not help these two ghouls! ""Now, run a little bit of housework is the least I can do to reciprocate your gracious hosting?"Nebit departs along with twins. Jim , clutching Nebit looks over his shoulder at Kim, and shows the language without the mother understands. The girl almost part for the attack, but keep her self control.  
During dinner, the mood is tense, angry glances with Kim for the brothers, who are approaching Nebit, trembling with fear. At bedtime Nebit tells another story of ancient Egypt to the kids. Kim and parents again are contemplating scene. Ann says: "Nebit, you should write a book with these stories, I bet it would be a success!" "Do you really think anyone would be interested? Compared to that film, I do not think my stories are just as good! "Nebit, you're too modest!" Says Dr. James. "Their stories are much better than imagined!" Nebit smiles awkwardly. "I think I need a lot of paper for this." "I think I have something better! - James replied, pulling a pocket digital recorder. - Keep your stories about that! "Confused, Nebit examine the appliance and says, embarrassed:" I'm sorry I do not know how to use this device! "Nebit Now, it's easy! -James retorts that patiently explains in detail how to use it ends digital recorder. So, Nebit thanks to Kim came into the guest room.

After saying goodbye to Nebit, Kim goes to his room, where Wade speaks with using Kimmunicator. "And then Wade, how to analyze data on the second attack on the museum? "Hey Kim, the police officer who instructed you to do the scan, he could not use the right Kimmunicator, and performed a bad job ! Only now I have completed the analysis. But the result I got is so incredible, I'll do a review to be absolutely sure! Tomorrow I tell you! "" What about those words? "You know, that Nebit always says before meals." "Well, that turned out to be a bigger problem than expected! I noticed that in modern Egypt, and Arabic are spoken in two other languages: Nubian and Berber. Except that the words used by Nebit also do not belong to these languages! Minutes ago, I had a little crazy idea. I'll put it into practice tomorrow morning. Tomorrow afternoon I will go into touch. Good night, Kim! "" Good night, Wade!"The teenager switches off, worried. Sprite trust in your customer and guest, I felt that she was hiding a big secret. Or perhaps several! It could be? Without having a clue, she changes clothes and then fall sleep. On the room, talking on Nebit digital recorder to exhaust the memory apparatus. Bubble then turn it offhand goes to sleep too.

The next day, after taking all the breakfast, while ready to go to work, Kim has an idea. "Nebit, you cannot just stay locked in here, why not go somewhere, like there mommy track Dad in hospital or at the space center there?"The prospect of going to a hospital, where someone might have the idea of submitting it to some kind of test leads Nebit edge of despair." I think the Space Center more interesting .But would be something else I do not know if I should. I have fear of doing something wrong, and disrupt the service his father! Besides, who will take care of your home? I cannot leave it unprotected! "" Be calm! -Ann says - We have a great alarm system! "Judging that would be gross if it persisted in refusing, Nebit agrees and gets into the car of the Kim´s father.

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

**Dicionário - ****Ver dicionário detalhado**


	2. Chapter 2

**World of Wonders**

**Part 2**

In the gymnasium of Middletown, the football team practiced their passes, while the other Kim cheerleaders rehearsing choreograph. Suddenly, a lanky with hair and black eyes comes running in training camp, and screams for everyone: "HEY GUYS! THE FATHER OF KIM JUST TO GET TO SCHOOL AND IS COMING HERE, ALONG WITH A TOP MODEL HOT AS HELL! "Bonnie does not lose the opportunity," Gee Kim, his father and what could be more discrete when he ate been unfaithful, eh? "Coming here at school with his lover in tow ..."

Kim almost hit a punch in the face of her arch-rival. "Daddy is not that kind of man! I'm sure everything is a misunderstanding! "At that moment, James and Nebit enter on the ground. The wonder is hit everyone. The boys, girls and even go without talk. Kim Barkin says," Nebit! What are you doing here? "By hear it, Bonnie exclaims, "What? There is that girl she bought her mummy in the same clearance sale that you? "Kim has no time for the football team answer. All about Nebit, stripping it and devouring it with the eyes. The boy pushes James aside after another, until the father of Kim finds himself put on the outside of the cluster of boys.

One them Nebit looks and says, "Your dress is beautiful!"

"Really? It was Kim's mother bought for me ".

"The Kim's mother?"asks another guy." Yeah, she, me, Kim and Monique went all together to the mall to buy these clothes and a few more things to me. I said he did not, but she was very insistent after all I'm staying at the home of Kim, as she does not recover the things that Drakken stole from me. "

" That sucks even Drakken! - Brake says Flagg, approaching Nebit - How can he steal something from a girl as beautiful as you? "Boiling with anger and jealousy at seeing her boyfriend flirting with another, Bonnie says," Who cares? It has a terrible bad taste to choose a fantasy! "

"I totally agree! -Brick says, without taking his eyes off Nebit. - She should have chosen something that did justice to her beauty!"

"Hula dancer." - Says one.

"Cosplay of Mai Shiranui." - Says another.

"French Maid with half of the league, and low-cut dress,short with a large neckline..."Say a third. Barkin adds one realizes the growing tension in around. Except by Kim, all the cheerleaders were almost foaming with rage, and not only fall upon Nebit and beat her up because of the his presence. Try then restore order in place.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" I was curious about this place. I only wanna see how the place where Kim is studying. "There was no longer able to continue the training. Understanding would be impossible still that addition, Barkin says "It that's the case, let me show you our establishment, Miss "Barkin leaves the field next to Nebit with the football team and cheerleaders will soon back. James up her daughter, who had been in field along with Ron and he says, visibly embarrassed, "Sorry, Kim. Nebit asked me to bring it up here. I never imagined that it would cause all this mess!" "All right daddy. No was your fault, not hers. "The Kimmunicator ring. Kim tells his father:" You better go after Nebit, daddy. Only to make sure the boys will not make any foolish. Later, we speak. "He agrees James and Ron leave.

Having just beside her, amid the empty field, Kim takes the Kimmunicator and says, "So, what´s the switch?" Wade's face appears on the small screen. "Hi Kim, are you alone? There will be good if some of his colleagues are around to hear what I have to tell you!" Those words intrigue Kim, who reassures his friend, saying: "Calm Wade, we are only here in the countryside Ron and I. And then, what is it? "" It's about that second attack on museum. You know, female mummy that had destroyed the showcase by an attack from outside. The dispersion pattern of the fragments shows that the bulletproof glass was shattered by an impact occurred from the inside out! "Kim is perplexed." Are you saying that the mummy back to life destroyed the showcase of glass and walked away? Wade, you cannot be serious! "

"In one of his books, Sherlock Holmes says that eliminated all impossibilities, whatever remains, however improbable it may seem, is the truth! See these simulations, showing how it would have been the dispersion of fragments of glass display case, if had been struck by an external attacker." On the small screen Kimmunicator are shown several possible angles, from top to bottom, from right to left and vice versa. None fit in relation to the fragments lying on floor. However, occurred when the coup from the inside out, executed by mummy itself, the fit was perfect. "B-but how can this have happened?" - Ron asks, shaking with fear. "I do not know. -Reply Wade. But also have not the slightest doubt as to happen. Had traces of fibers in the canine showcase that mummy was destroyed, and also at the door that was torn and thrown about the car is worth remembering police car. And Kim, that the bandages used to bind the mummies are made from hemp! "

The cheerleader is amazed. So, Ron asks:" Now Wade, even if the mummy had risen as she could leave the museum and walk through town without calling attention? "It is then a series of memories comes to mind of Kim, who says:" I think she has not gone unnoticed as well! Tell me Ron, when you found the Nebit, thinking she was me, where was that '"

" At Oliver street, but what is important about this? "

" The Oliver Street is only six blocks from the museum, in a straight line! "

" Do you think is the m-Nebit mummy?"- Ron asks, frightened.

"I'm afraid so' - Responds Wade. Well Kim, words that according to you, Nebit always say before eating? "" Yes, what have they?"I checked into a bank dead language. Mean:" Mighty Isis, bless this food I'm about to ingest. "In Ancient Egyptian! Until her name - Nebit - belongs to that age!" And now Kim? - Ron asked, still frightened - Barkin, his father and his colleagues may be in danger!

"NO!" - Rufus exclaims, leaving the breast pocket of Ron. The boy sees with surprise the unexpected attitude of his exotic pet. "How is it, Rufus? Are you saying you do not think the Nebit dangerous?" The small mole shakes her head bald. "Are you saying that she´s cool?"

"Yessss! Retorts the pet, making thumbs-up. Somehow, it reassures Ron and Kim. "We'll talk later Wade - Kim says - And please, keeps quiet about it!"

"No problem! Also because, I think even my mother would believe if I tell her! Bye, Kim! "The image of the screen disappears after Wade off."Come on Ron! - Kim says, grabbing his partner's arm. - We must have a private talk with Nebit! "

Barkin was walking to school, and Dr. James Nebit next week and a real crowd had them. Who camera phone, camera or camcorder, ran to fetch the equipment. Nebit was focused behind and sides, front and just the presence of Barkin prevented the attempted audacious angles cheeky. The more austere principal strives to achieve the impossible: to show the school visits, to show the work that was done there without disturbing much of the progress was not as class. Only because when Nebit appeared at the door of a room, everything stops. However, despite the disruption caused by Nebit, Barkin could not feel anger of her. The young woman showed sincere and deep interest in all he spoke, and what the please her. At same time, he had an uneasy feeling: that Nebit not actually belong to that place, and she was forever beyond the reach of his reach.

This make him sad and he strives to make this tour the most unexpectedly pleasant guest .Na possible to your door from school, Barkin says, "Well Miss, I hope you enjoyed what you saw." "Of course Mr. Barkin! This study school where Kim is a wonderful place and you, too!" In a gesture fast, Nebit is on tiptoe, giving a quick kiss on the mouth of Barkin. The crowd of students who walked behind a loose collective of exclamation amazement. The principal is no action, just as puzzled his head taken by a whirlwind of thoughts sensations .On this time, the siren announcing the end of class. Kim (What had changed clothes) takes the cue, picks Nebit by the wrist and dragging her out as she says: "Goodbye Mr. Barkin! Now Nebit must come with me, to address urgent matters related to her case and tomorrow we will see! "Dr. James exclaims," Hey Kim, you do not want a ride? "

" You can leave, Dad has not!"Ron follows behind the two, apprehensive.

Soon the three reach a small square that was practically deserted at that hour of the afternoon, except for some people going too far. Kim, Ron finally reaching them, was panting. The cheerleader starts saying: "Nebit I wanted ... "But when you shut up Nebit raises her hand to stare into her eyes, as well as Ron and Rufus, who again was out of pocket a sigh, Nebit to join hands in front of the body and lowering his head says, without hiding the sadness: "So, you already know! Could you tell me how did you find?" Kim feels bad, like she had done something wrong. But gathers her courage and all. After I heard it, Nebit looks around and asks, "That's why I brought you here? To meet with this fellow Wade?" "Oh, this has nothing to do! nerd That almost never leaves his room! "says Ron."And what is a nerd?" Kim explains the meaning of the term and Nebit says, visibly disappointed: "What a pity, I would like to know that wise, who made many discoveries prodigious!"

"Well, I can show it to you. And pulling the Kimmunicator, Kim turns it on and says: "Wade is anyone wanting to know him." And the delivery device to Nebit that, staring at the screen, exclaims: "Why Isis and Osiris! You are a child! "Wade also surprised retorts:" It Nebit you. ..? Wow, Kim did not tell me you were so beautiful! "

" Thank you! Tell me, what is your age? "

" Ten years old, You aren't angry with me, are you? "

" No way! If he were here before me, I would put it on your lap and give him lots of kisses! You're so cute! "

" Hey, thanks! - Said the boy, a bit embarrassed, could you explain how did ... I think I know what it is. "

" Of course. Nebit-says, sitting on the wooden bench at that followed by Kim and his Ron. But him and warn them that it's a long story! "

" All right! - Kim responds - We want to meet her so we can help the best! "

" Thank you, my child!"- Nebit replies, stroking the head of Kim, who received this gracious feeling a great satisfaction, but without understanding why .Nebit begins her narrative.

"It all began thousands of years ago, when people from Syria and Egypt dominated the usurped power, calling him the title of the pharaohs. We called them "Hera-Khasut" ("Heads From Foreign Lands"). If I understood right the history books I found at the home of Kim, now you refer to our rulers as the Hyksos, and my time as the Second Intermediate Period. During the seventeenth dynasty, to be more accurate. I was born and lived in Thebes, where a national dynasty by expelling the invaders. The longed to Pharaoh which I served was called Rahotep you two find a strange statement but I'll do the director of your school - you Barkin - reminds me very great Naktis: disciplined, strong personality, honest, who knows how to exercise authority without being overbearing or cruel. To me, is because for great sadness that history has to forgotten someone so remarkable about it! Naktis's greatest desire, like mine and everyone in Thebes, was cast out of our beloved Egypt those foreigners who have usurped our land, exerting a power over them a power that they do not belong. But we lacked the means to both.

One day, a high priest named Pamu Worset, requested a private audience and exposed a startling discovery he had made: the location of papyri containing spells of great power, written by the Toth, the god of referred to the manuscripts as " The Papyrus of Thoth. "But the second I found out, seeing a book on ancient legends in the house of Kim, now you know these manuscripts by another name:" The Papyri Setna. "Upon hearing that name through Kimmunicator, Wade begins a search, while Nebit continues: "Using them, we are assured Worset, the Hyksos were expelled in short time forever Egyptian lands. Under the absolute secret, a small expedition was organized to seek manuscripts that were found in a temple in ruins, near the border with Nubian. The Naktis Pharaoh, and some warriors Worset confidence left Thebes disguised as merchants. I also was in that group because it was a childhood friend of the Pharaoh.

After few weeks, we the scene without being noticed by anyone and then we examine the manuscripts. Worset had not exaggerated about the power of papyrus. The first showed how to revive the dead people .The allowed the forces of nature become a weapon able destroy entire populations! Enthusiastic, Worset suggested using the power of Pharaoh second papyrus to spread chaos and destruction in lands controlled by the Hyksos, a scale that would result in tens of thousands of deaths. So, then using the enchantment of the first papyrus, transforming all who had died in large army of undead .Invincible warriors , whose number would increase more and more, all because they could be incorporated to kill our forces.

"A zombie's army? - Ron exclaims, paling of fear. I this thing am like a horror movie, Kim! "I agree! - Says the girl, too shocked by that hideous plan. But if Naktis the pharaoh was the righteous man Nebit you say, do not think he liked to hear a suggestion like this! "

" In fact, you're right, my child. I almost fainted, just try to imagine the scene described in Worset. Turning to Pharaoh and told him that if he expelled the Hyksos and reunited Egypt using methods so dull, his name would be Covered with infamy agreed with me and ordered the destruction of papyrus. But to our surprise, this proved impossible! So, Naktis ordered that the papyri were relocated where Toth had been found, and we left back that place. And to Worset he added that he would speak on that subject would be severely punished. While the Pharaoh turned his back, Worset stared at me, his eyes full with hate. I no notice, but had made a dangerous enemy. Some years later, Pharaoh Naktis was mortally wounded during a battle against the to take possession of his body; the Hyksos could demand a ransom for not desecrating him. Knowing this, my husband Khahor attacked against enemy soldiers and took Pharaoh, returning with them to the safety of our lines, where he died the next day because of the serious injuries he had suffer. When the news, I cried like never before. In once, I had lost the two men who were the world's most important to me. I could not imagine that my misfortunes had not yet fully started.

Naktis had died without heirs. For weeks, Thebes swarmed with all sorts of rumors. Suddenly, I was sick, and my condition was getting worse every Day when I was so weak as to barely be able to move in bed, I received an unexpected visit and unpleasant: Worset. Together with a small entourage, he barely fit itself of happiness. Said me that he had obtained all the necessary support to become the new pharaoh, and then would use the scrolls to be met for the Toth Egypt. And confessed that he who had ordered my end by poisoning and that what was only the beginning of his revenge against me, that I opposed his plan to reunify Egypt with the help of Papyri Toth. Next, laughing like a maniac, he left my room along with his accomplices then I who died " Kim is shocked, saying to herself (" That makes my enemies Worset candidates seem to saints! ")

" Yes my children. First enjoyed great popularity and influence among the priestly class of Thebes, and obviously feared Worset opposition that without a doubt, I would make her government .But to my surprise, my Ba (The name we gave to what today you call soul) went towards Taut, the world of the dead. Something tied me to this world. Worse, I could not remove more than a few dozen steps from my body.

Like a ghost, invisible and inaudible to everyone, I witnessed shocking facts. I saw Worset bribe the priests in charge of embalming my body so that transgressed sacred rules. They have not removed my brain, as was customary (Something that later turned out to be a good thing). But they pulled two bodies could never have been subtracted from my remains: the heart (the ceremony of weighing Indispensable made the soul beyond the grave by Anubis, god of the dead) and my tongue so that I communicate with the gods "When you hear that Kim and Ron Wade (Who saw and heard everything through the Kimmunicator) if asked (" Hey then how can she be talking about? ") But they did not dare ask Nebit, which continued. "In an attitude of scorn towards Anubis, bordering on blasphemy, Worset ordered that my language was put in a secret compartment under the mummy of his pet dog that had died days earlier."

Scratching his head, Ron said: "I Nebit excuse, but I did not understand this!"

Wade explains:" Anubis was a god with human body and the head of a jackal, Ron. And the jackal is a distant relative of the domestic dog. "

" Hey! So that's why you destroyed that dog there in the mummy museum, Nebit! To recover your tongue and get back to talk again, right? "

" That's right, Ron Stoppable! You are a very smart boy! "Ron smiled awkwardly, feeling a great inner satisfaction; it was the first time someone called him smart. Nebit continues: "Then again Worset resorted to bribery to steal a precious manuscript that my parents had ordered for me, and also that my body was removed from the grave of my family in the dead of night without my treasure, and left a small grotto. There I stood beside my body, unable to integrate into the world of the living, and unable to depart the world of the dead. I guess that just the fact I do not feel the passage time avoided the reason I lost. "

At that moment, Kim asks:" Nebit, so I learned in history, the Second Intermediate Period ended when the pharaoh Amenhotep expelled the Hyksos, after a series of battles without the participation of the dead the living. "Wade added:" Also, you lived at the time of the seventeenth dynasty, and Setna was the son of Pharaoh Amum of the twentieth dynasty, and after his time! Worset What prevented from using the power of Setna papyri "I do not know the answers to such questions? Maybe Worset has perished in an accident while returning to Thebes with the papyrus. Can also have been murdered at the behest of the Hyksos, or by some rivals as unscrupulous as himself. All is possible, because my time was very politically disturbed. I also ignore the reasons Setna have cried to himself the glory of having had contact with the papyri with spells from Toth, But I think his act contributed to the name Worset be forgotten by this posterity. Only this is enough to him have my eternal gratitude! "

Kim asks:" How did the papyrus that his parents gave him got into a statue, along with such Setna papyrus? "

" Yes, how?"Ask Rufus. "This was the work of Worset. He wanted a way to hide the Setna papyrus while returning with them to Thebes. To do so, ordered that the bust of Sekhmet with a hidden compartment. He liked the idea that I, that I so opposed to the use of Setna papyrus had my staff kept with them. "And then one day Kingsley bought his mummy, the Worset's dog, and the statue Sekhmet, bringing you all in one place!"Kim says. "I would say it was a quirk of fate, or perhaps the gods, however, caused me immense distress. Everything Worset had taken from me was within my reach, but I could not take it back, because as my ba is the ethereal nature, and could not interact with the physical world. Only after Drakken used the power of the papyrus is the first that has changed. Now, I need your help to take back what rightfully belong to me! "

"You will!"- Kim notes, with determination.

Wade asks, "How did you couldn´t speaking our language?"

"Thanks to a strange habit of a descendant of Glenn Kingsley. He liked to teach English to the son in the same room where I was. How nobody could see me or hear, also took the opportunity to learn, because I had a feeling it would be useful to me someday. "One detail was bothering Kim:" Nebit, you told us that the second papyrus shows how to transform the forces of nature weapons of mass destruction. Could you explain this better? "It enables its possessor influence on earth and in sky."

"Influencing the earth and in sky? - Ron said, scratching his head - What Drakken could cause with this, Kim?" Before the girl could answer, a heavy thunder and cries for the attention of the group, which rises. Looking toward the screams, they see the far skyline; clouds darkened suddenly and start spinning in circles. Soon, forms a large funnel, which begins to extend toward ground. Kim put the Kimmunicator on her chest and by camera unit; Wade could also see what was happen. Terrified, they realize may be witnessing the formation of a tornado. Wade is doubly confused. Middleton stood out for the dreaded "Tornado Alley", the area of highest incidence of this type of storm in the United States. But even would be located inside, it could not be happening, because tornadoes only occur in the period from June to October, and they were in May.

Nebit had never seen a tornado, a type of storm impossible to occur in Egypt, because of the location of that country. But that she feels the tremendous latent danger, and most importantly, realize immediately why the storm have formed in a moment, with no reason to happen. While many people start screaming and running in panic, Nebit stand up and shout, with her voice full of anguish: "DRAKKEN!THAT MAD MAN FINALLY DECODE THE SECOND PAPYRUS! MIGHTY ISIS, PROTECT ALL US!"

Next: Secrets Disclosed


	3. Chapter 3

**World of Wonders**

**Part 2**

In the gymnasium of Middletown, the football team practiced their passes, while the other Kim cheerleaders rehearsing choreograph. Suddenly, a lanky with hair and black eyes comes running in training camp, and screams for everyone: "HEY GUYS! THE FATHER OF KIM JUST TO GET TO SCHOOL AND IS COMING HERE, ALONG WITH A TOP MODEL HOT AS HELL! "Bonnie does not lose the opportunity," Gee Kim, his father and what could be more discrete when he ate been unfaithful, eh? "Coming here at school with his lover in tow ..."

Kim almost hit a punch in the face of her arch-rival. "Daddy is not that kind of man! I'm sure everything is a misunderstanding! "At that moment, James and Nebit enter on the ground. The wonder is hit everyone. The boys, girls and even go without talk. Kim Barkin says," Nebit! What are you doing here? "By hear it, Bonnie exclaims, "What? There is that girl she bought her mummy in the same clearance sale that you? "Kim has no time for the football team answer. All about Nebit, stripping it and devouring it with the eyes. The boy pushes James aside after another, until the father of Kim finds himself put on the outside of the cluster of boys.

One them Nebit looks and says, "Your dress is beautiful!"

"Really? It was Kim's mother bought for me ".

"The Kim's mother?"asks another guy." Yeah, she, me, Kim and Monique went all together to the mall to buy these clothes and a few more things to me. I said he did not, but she was very insistent after all I'm staying at the home of Kim, as she does not recover the things that Drakken stole from me. "

" That sucks even Drakken! - Brake says Flagg, approaching Nebit - How can he steal something from a girl as beautiful as you? "Boiling with anger and jealousy at seeing her boyfriend flirting with another, Bonnie says," Who cares? It has a terrible bad taste to choose a fantasy! "

"I totally agree! -Brick says, without taking his eyes off Nebit. - She should have chosen something that did justice to her beauty!"

"Hula dancer." - Says one.

"Cosplay of Mai Shiranui." - Says another.

"French Maid with half of the league, and low-cut dress,short with a large neckline..."Say a third. Barkin adds one realizes the growing tension in around. Except by Kim, all the cheerleaders were almost foaming with rage, and not only fall upon Nebit and beat her up because of the his presence. Try then restore order in place.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" I was curious about this place. I only wanna see how the place where Kim is studying. "There was no longer able to continue the training. Understanding would be impossible still that addition, Barkin says "It that's the case, let me show you our establishment, Miss "Barkin leaves the field next to Nebit with the football team and cheerleaders will soon back. James up her daughter, who had been in field along with Ron and he says, visibly embarrassed, "Sorry, Kim. Nebit asked me to bring it up here. I never imagined that it would cause all this mess!" "All right daddy. No was your fault, not hers. "The Kimmunicator ring. Kim tells his father:" You better go after Nebit, daddy. Only to make sure the boys will not make any foolish. Later, we speak. "He agrees James and Ron leave.

Having just beside her, amid the empty field, Kim takes the Kimmunicator and says, "So, what´s the switch?" Wade's face appears on the small screen. "Hi Kim, are you alone? There will be good if some of his colleagues are around to hear what I have to tell you!" Those words intrigue Kim, who reassures his friend, saying: "Calm Wade, we are only here in the countryside Ron and I. And then, what is it? "" It's about that second attack on museum. You know, female mummy that had destroyed the showcase by an attack from outside. The dispersion pattern of the fragments shows that the bulletproof glass was shattered by an impact occurred from the inside out! "Kim is perplexed." Are you saying that the mummy back to life destroyed the showcase of glass and walked away? Wade, you cannot be serious! "

"In one of his books, Sherlock Holmes says that eliminated all impossibilities, whatever remains, however improbable it may seem, is the truth! See these simulations, showing how it would have been the dispersion of fragments of glass display case, if had been struck by an external attacker." On the small screen Kimmunicator are shown several possible angles, from top to bottom, from right to left and vice versa. None fit in relation to the fragments lying on floor. However, occurred when the coup from the inside out, executed by mummy itself, the fit was perfect. "B-but how can this have happened?" - Ron asks, shaking with fear. "I do not know. -Reply Wade. But also have not the slightest doubt as to happen. Had traces of fibers in the canine showcase that mummy was destroyed, and also at the door that was torn and thrown about the car is worth remembering police car. And Kim, that the bandages used to bind the mummies are made from hemp! "

The cheerleader is amazed. So, Ron asks:" Now Wade, even if the mummy had risen as she could leave the museum and walk through town without calling attention? "It is then a series of memories comes to mind of Kim, who says:" I think she has not gone unnoticed as well! Tell me Ron, when you found the Nebit, thinking she was me, where was that '"

" At Oliver street, but what is important about this? "

" The Oliver Street is only six blocks from the museum, in a straight line! "

" Do you think is the m-Nebit mummy?"- Ron asks, frightened.

"I'm afraid so' - Responds Wade. Well Kim, words that according to you, Nebit always say before eating? "" Yes, what have they?"I checked into a bank dead language. Mean:" Mighty Isis, bless this food I'm about to ingest. "In Ancient Egyptian! Until her name - Nebit - belongs to that age!" And now Kim? - Ron asked, still frightened - Barkin, his father and his colleagues may be in danger!

"NO!" - Rufus exclaims, leaving the breast pocket of Ron. The boy sees with surprise the unexpected attitude of his exotic pet. "How is it, Rufus? Are you saying you do not think the Nebit dangerous?" The small mole shakes her head bald. "Are you saying that she´s cool?"

"Yessss! Retorts the pet, making thumbs-up. Somehow, it reassures Ron and Kim. "We'll talk later Wade - Kim says - And please, keeps quiet about it!"

"No problem! Also because, I think even my mother would believe if I tell her! Bye, Kim! "The image of the screen disappears after Wade off."Come on Ron! - Kim says, grabbing his partner's arm. - We must have a private talk with Nebit! "

Barkin was walking to school, and Dr. James Nebit next week and a real crowd had them. Who camera phone, camera or camcorder, ran to fetch the equipment. Nebit was focused behind and sides, front and just the presence of Barkin prevented the attempted audacious angles cheeky. The more austere principal strives to achieve the impossible: to show the school visits, to show the work that was done there without disturbing much of the progress was not as class. Only because when Nebit appeared at the door of a room, everything stops. However, despite the disruption caused by Nebit, Barkin could not feel anger of her. The young woman showed sincere and deep interest in all he spoke, and what the please her. At same time, he had an uneasy feeling: that Nebit not actually belong to that place, and she was forever beyond the reach of his reach.

This make him sad and he strives to make this tour the most unexpectedly pleasant guest .Na possible to your door from school, Barkin says, "Well Miss, I hope you enjoyed what you saw." "Of course Mr. Barkin! This study school where Kim is a wonderful place and you, too!" In a gesture fast, Nebit is on tiptoe, giving a quick kiss on the mouth of Barkin. The crowd of students who walked behind a loose collective of exclamation amazement. The principal is no action, just as puzzled his head taken by a whirlwind of thoughts sensations .On this time, the siren announcing the end of class. Kim (What had changed clothes) takes the cue, picks Nebit by the wrist and dragging her out as she says: "Goodbye Mr. Barkin! Now Nebit must come with me, to address urgent matters related to her case and tomorrow we will see! "Dr. James exclaims," Hey Kim, you do not want a ride? "

" You can leave, Dad has not!"Ron follows behind the two, apprehensive.

Soon the three reach a small square that was practically deserted at that hour of the afternoon, except for some people going too far. Kim, Ron finally reaching them, was panting. The cheerleader starts saying: "Nebit I wanted ... "But when you shut up Nebit raises her hand to stare into her eyes, as well as Ron and Rufus, who again was out of pocket a sigh, Nebit to join hands in front of the body and lowering his head says, without hiding the sadness: "So, you already know! Could you tell me how did you find?" Kim feels bad, like she had done something wrong. But gathers her courage and all. After I heard it, Nebit looks around and asks, "That's why I brought you here? To meet with this fellow Wade?" "Oh, this has nothing to do! nerd That almost never leaves his room! "says Ron."And what is a nerd?" Kim explains the meaning of the term and Nebit says, visibly disappointed: "What a pity, I would like to know that wise, who made many discoveries prodigious!"

"Well, I can show it to you. And pulling the Kimmunicator, Kim turns it on and says: "Wade is anyone wanting to know him." And the delivery device to Nebit that, staring at the screen, exclaims: "Why Isis and Osiris! You are a child! "Wade also surprised retorts:" It Nebit you. ..? Wow, Kim did not tell me you were so beautiful! "

" Thank you! Tell me, what is your age? "

" Ten years old, You aren't angry with me, are you? "

" No way! If he were here before me, I would put it on your lap and give him lots of kisses! You're so cute! "

" Hey, thanks! - Said the boy, a bit embarrassed, could you explain how did ... I think I know what it is. "

" Of course. Nebit-says, sitting on the wooden bench at that followed by Kim and his Ron. But him and warn them that it's a long story! "

" All right! - Kim responds - We want to meet her so we can help the best! "

" Thank you, my child!"- Nebit replies, stroking the head of Kim, who received this gracious feeling a great satisfaction, but without understanding why .Nebit begins her narrative.

"It all began thousands of years ago, when people from Syria and Egypt dominated the usurped power, calling him the title of the pharaohs. We called them "Hera-Khasut" ("Heads From Foreign Lands"). If I understood right the history books I found at the home of Kim, now you refer to our rulers as the Hyksos, and my time as the Second Intermediate Period. During the seventeenth dynasty, to be more accurate. I was born and lived in Thebes, where a national dynasty by expelling the invaders. The longed to Pharaoh which I served was called Rahotep you two find a strange statement but I'll do the director of your school - you Barkin - reminds me very great Naktis: disciplined, strong personality, honest, who knows how to exercise authority without being overbearing or cruel. To me, is because for great sadness that history has to forgotten someone so remarkable about it! Naktis's greatest desire, like mine and everyone in Thebes, was cast out of our beloved Egypt those foreigners who have usurped our land, exerting a power over them a power that they do not belong. But we lacked the means to both.

One day, a high priest named Pamu Worset, requested a private audience and exposed a startling discovery he had made: the location of papyri containing spells of great power, written by the Toth, the god of referred to the manuscripts as " The Papyrus of Thoth. "But the second I found out, seeing a book on ancient legends in the house of Kim, now you know these manuscripts by another name:" The Papyri Setna. "Upon hearing that name through Kimmunicator, Wade begins a search, while Nebit continues: "Using them, we are assured Worset, the Hyksos were expelled in short time forever Egyptian lands. Under the absolute secret, a small expedition was organized to seek manuscripts that were found in a temple in ruins, near the border with Nubian. The Naktis Pharaoh, and some warriors Worset confidence left Thebes disguised as merchants. I also was in that group because it was a childhood friend of the Pharaoh.

After few weeks, we the scene without being noticed by anyone and then we examine the manuscripts. Worset had not exaggerated about the power of papyrus. The first showed how to revive the dead people .The allowed the forces of nature become a weapon able destroy entire populations! Enthusiastic, Worset suggested using the power of Pharaoh second papyrus to spread chaos and destruction in lands controlled by the Hyksos, a scale that would result in tens of thousands of deaths. So, then using the enchantment of the first papyrus, transforming all who had died in large army of undead .Invincible warriors , whose number would increase more and more, all because they could be incorporated to kill our forces.

"A zombie's army? - Ron exclaims, paling of fear. I this thing am like a horror movie, Kim! "I agree! - Says the girl, too shocked by that hideous plan. But if Naktis the pharaoh was the righteous man Nebit you say, do not think he liked to hear a suggestion like this! "

" In fact, you're right, my child. I almost fainted, just try to imagine the scene described in Worset. Turning to Pharaoh and told him that if he expelled the Hyksos and reunited Egypt using methods so dull, his name would be Covered with infamy agreed with me and ordered the destruction of papyrus. But to our surprise, this proved impossible! So, Naktis ordered that the papyri were relocated where Toth had been found, and we left back that place. And to Worset he added that he would speak on that subject would be severely punished. While the Pharaoh turned his back, Worset stared at me, his eyes full with hate. I no notice, but had made a dangerous enemy. Some years later, Pharaoh Naktis was mortally wounded during a battle against the to take possession of his body; the Hyksos could demand a ransom for not desecrating him. Knowing this, my husband Khahor attacked against enemy soldiers and took Pharaoh, returning with them to the safety of our lines, where he died the next day because of the serious injuries he had suffer. When the news, I cried like never before. In once, I had lost the two men who were the world's most important to me. I could not imagine that my misfortunes had not yet fully started.

Naktis had died without heirs. For weeks, Thebes swarmed with all sorts of rumors. Suddenly, I was sick, and my condition was getting worse every Day when I was so weak as to barely be able to move in bed, I received an unexpected visit and unpleasant: Worset. Together with a small entourage, he barely fit itself of happiness. Said me that he had obtained all the necessary support to become the new pharaoh, and then would use the scrolls to be met for the Toth Egypt. And confessed that he who had ordered my end by poisoning and that what was only the beginning of his revenge against me, that I opposed his plan to reunify Egypt with the help of Papyri Toth. Next, laughing like a maniac, he left my room along with his accomplices then I who died " Kim is shocked, saying to herself (" That makes my enemies Worset candidates seem to saints! ")

" Yes my children. First enjoyed great popularity and influence among the priestly class of Thebes, and obviously feared Worset opposition that without a doubt, I would make her government .But to my surprise, my Ba (The name we gave to what today you call soul) went towards Taut, the world of the dead. Something tied me to this world. Worse, I could not remove more than a few dozen steps from my body.

Like a ghost, invisible and inaudible to everyone, I witnessed shocking facts. I saw Worset bribe the priests in charge of embalming my body so that transgressed sacred rules. They have not removed my brain, as was customary (Something that later turned out to be a good thing). But they pulled two bodies could never have been subtracted from my remains: the heart (the ceremony of weighing Indispensable made the soul beyond the grave by Anubis, god of the dead) and my tongue so that I communicate with the gods "When you hear that Kim and Ron Wade (Who saw and heard everything through the Kimmunicator) if asked (" Hey then how can she be talking about? ") But they did not dare ask Nebit, which continued. "In an attitude of scorn towards Anubis, bordering on blasphemy, Worset ordered that my language was put in a secret compartment under the mummy of his pet dog that had died days earlier."

Scratching his head, Ron said: "I Nebit excuse, but I did not understand this!"

Wade explains:" Anubis was a god with human body and the head of a jackal, Ron. And the jackal is a distant relative of the domestic dog. "

" Hey! So that's why you destroyed that dog there in the mummy museum, Nebit! To recover your tongue and get back to talk again, right? "

" That's right, Ron Stoppable! You are a very smart boy! "Ron smiled awkwardly, feeling a great inner satisfaction; it was the first time someone called him smart. Nebit continues: "Then again Worset resorted to bribery to steal a precious manuscript that my parents had ordered for me, and also that my body was removed from the grave of my family in the dead of night without my treasure, and left a small grotto. There I stood beside my body, unable to integrate into the world of the living, and unable to depart the world of the dead. I guess that just the fact I do not feel the passage time avoided the reason I lost. "

At that moment, Kim asks:" Nebit, so I learned in history, the Second Intermediate Period ended when the pharaoh Amenhotep expelled the Hyksos, after a series of battles without the participation of the dead the living. "Wade added:" Also, you lived at the time of the seventeenth dynasty, and Setna was the son of Pharaoh Amum of the twentieth dynasty, and after his time! Worset What prevented from using the power of Setna papyri "I do not know the answers to such questions? Maybe Worset has perished in an accident while returning to Thebes with the papyrus. Can also have been murdered at the behest of the Hyksos, or by some rivals as unscrupulous as himself. All is possible, because my time was very politically disturbed. I also ignore the reasons Setna have cried to himself the glory of having had contact with the papyri with spells from Toth, But I think his act contributed to the name Worset be forgotten by this posterity. Only this is enough to him have my eternal gratitude! "

Kim asks:" How did the papyrus that his parents gave him got into a statue, along with such Setna papyrus? "

" Yes, how?"Ask Rufus. "This was the work of Worset. He wanted a way to hide the Setna papyrus while returning with them to Thebes. To do so, ordered that the bust of Sekhmet with a hidden compartment. He liked the idea that I, that I so opposed to the use of Setna papyrus had my staff kept with them. "And then one day Kingsley bought his mummy, the Worset's dog, and the statue Sekhmet, bringing you all in one place!"Kim says. "I would say it was a quirk of fate, or perhaps the gods, however, caused me immense distress. Everything Worset had taken from me was within my reach, but I could not take it back, because as my ba is the ethereal nature, and could not interact with the physical world. Only after Drakken used the power of the papyrus is the first that has changed. Now, I need your help to take back what rightfully belong to me! "

"You will!"- Kim notes, with determination.

Wade asks, "How did you couldn´t speaking our language?"

"Thanks to a strange habit of a descendant of Glenn Kingsley. He liked to teach English to the son in the same room where I was. How nobody could see me or hear, also took the opportunity to learn, because I had a feeling it would be useful to me someday. "One detail was bothering Kim:" Nebit, you told us that the second papyrus shows how to transform the forces of nature weapons of mass destruction. Could you explain this better? "It enables its possessor influence on earth and in sky."

"Influencing the earth and in sky? - Ron said, scratching his head - What Drakken could cause with this, Kim?" Before the girl could answer, a heavy thunder and cries for the attention of the group, which rises. Looking toward the screams, they see the far skyline; clouds darkened suddenly and start spinning in circles. Soon, forms a large funnel, which begins to extend toward ground. Kim put the Kimmunicator on her chest and by camera unit; Wade could also see what was happen. Terrified, they realize may be witnessing the formation of a tornado. Wade is doubly confused. Middleton stood out for the dreaded "Tornado Alley", the area of highest incidence of this type of storm in the United States. But even would be located inside, it could not be happening, because tornadoes only occur in the period from June to October, and they were in May.

Nebit had never seen a tornado, a type of storm impossible to occur in Egypt, because of the location of that country. But that she feels the tremendous latent danger, and most importantly, realize immediately why the storm have formed in a moment, with no reason to happen. While many people start screaming and running in panic, Nebit stand up and shout, with her voice full of anguish: "DRAKKEN!THAT MAD MAN FINALLY DECODE THE SECOND PAPYRUS! MIGHTY ISIS, PROTECT ALL US!"

Next: Secrets Disclosed


End file.
